


Never Leaving You

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: HEADS UP: This contains spoilers for Book II, Chapter 7 of FE Heroes.





	Never Leaving You

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I’d write something for those ppl that summoned Gunnthra before... that thing happened so here ya go it only took me like 2 hours

“Fjorm...? Why are you crying?”

It couldn’t be.

She had to be hearing things.

After all, she watched it happen! Fjorm had watched as Surtr carelessly set fire to her sister, in a way similar to how their mother parted this world. It was because of her own grief that princess Laegjarn had managed to escape from the group. The blonde princess slowly turned around, and contrary to what she believed, there was Gunnthra standing before her.

“Oh, dear sister… Please tell me what grieves you so…”

“You… you shouldn’t… be here…” Fjorm choked out through sniffles.

“And what makes you say that?” Gunnthra asked her, gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

“Because… because I watched you die, Gunnthra..!”

The blonde princess of Nifl fell to her knees upon telling her sister this, unable to hold back the heavy sobs that her body was wracked with. The elder princess immediately kneeled down in front of her, wrapping her arms around her and soothingly rubbing the back of her head with her thumb. Fjorm’s tears only fell quicker, her sobs growing more prominent as she buried her face in her sister’s shoulder.

“Fjorm… oh, sweet Fjorm...” Gunnthra cooed, tightening her embrace. “I am deeply sorry you witnessed something like that... But don’t you worry, I’ve been here all along. Yes, I was close to death prior to my summoning, but I’m here now… and it’s all thanks to you.”

“Wh… what do you mean…?” Fjorm blubbered, lifting her tear stained face up to look at her sister.

“If you hadn’t joined the Order of Heroes, I would not have a chance to be summoned. Therefore, my death couldn’t be avoided. Thank you, Fjorm. War does not bring me joy, but as long as I am here with you, and you with me, I know things will be okay.”

The elder princess’s words did bring a sense of comfort to Fjorm, but it didn’t stop the tears. They continued to stream down her face, but she did manage a tiny smile in response to her sister’s words. Gunnthra gently wiped at her tears with the sleeve of her dress, rubbing her shoulder with her other hand.

“Now then, how about we go get you some tea, dear sister?” She offered. “That always makes you feel better.”


End file.
